


The Fantasia Parade

by Blessism



Series: The Chronicles of Rosemary [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Family, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jerza Babies, Natsu is a klutz, Romance, jerza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blessism/pseuds/Blessism
Summary: Jellal and Erza's daughter, Rosemary, goes around causing trouble for the older mages in Fairy Tail. All is not well for the people who fall victim to her menacing attitude. Part 1 of The Chronicles of Rosemary.
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes & Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet
Series: The Chronicles of Rosemary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893820
Kudos: 13





	1. PART I OF THE FANTASIA PARADE

**Author's Note:**

> I usually write a *lot* of angst for this couple, so I thought I'd switch it up a bit. Jellal and Erza deserve the world!

"MOMMY, DADDY!" shouted young Rosemary. She paraded around the streets with the dragon face tattoo, painted on her at the Harvest Festival by Sue. The ex-Phantom Lord wizard wouldn't stop complimenting on how adorable the little girl was. Cunningly, Rosemary acted like an angel in front of her. It was expected, she had inherited many traits from Mirajane by simply spending time with the She-Devil.

Mirajane currently carried Rosemary, taking the young girl around the festivities. They both stopped by the parents, who were playing carnival games.

"Jellal, I want that one!" Erza exclaimed to her husband, who won a ring toss competition against other mages. For one, he was fast and accurate in his aim. She pointed at an oversized teddy bear as the employee unhooked it from the display using a long pole and covered it in a plastic bag just as big. Jellal tied it around the stroller as Rosemary struggled in Mirajane's lap.

"Daddy!" she squealed, squirming out of the barmaid's grasp. She slipped away and clung onto Jellal's shoulders as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Mirajane chuckled, "Well isn't someone daddy's little girl?"

Rosemary ignored her and tilted her father's face with two hands, one rubbing his tattoo in a loving motion. "Aunt Mira was annoying me."

"Is that so?" Erza chimed behind Jellal, joining Mirajane. "Well, she is the She-Devil for a reason."

Jellal prodded her nose, causing the little girl to giggle. "But you _did_ enjoy yourself, right?" Rosemary nodded. "Then what do you say to Aunt Mira?"

The young Fernandes faced her with a sly grin. She was no ordinary child. "I'll have more fun wit' Daddy, next time." Following the offensive statement, she blew raspberries at Mirajane.

The older woman kept her composure, swiping the dust off her dress. "Oh my, what a quick tongue."

Natsu padded towards the four mages, holding two fluffy bunches of cotton candy in his hand, one blueberry while the other strawberry. "Face it, Mira, the kids hate you. This is why you're still single."

Mirajane crossed her arms before grabbing the Dragon Slayer by the ear. "I'm single by choice. Besides, you'd still be lonely and desperate if Lisanna hadn't accept your proposal. It was lame, I don't know why or how she burst into tears."

"Forget I said that, please!" pleaded Natsu. Only then did Mirajane release him, smiling just as sweetly as before. Jellal could see the resemblance between his daughter and the barmaid, which was alarming to everyone.

"Uncle Natsu!"

Natsu held out the half-eaten strawberry cotton candy to Rosemary. "I betcha I'm the best uncle you've ever had."

"Rosemary, what did I say about accepting treats from others?" hummed Jellal, tickling his daughter with feather-light kisses on the cheek.

She proudly announced, "Sorry, I don't take food from _stragers_."

Natsu gawked at her in disbelief, while Jellal plastered a smirk full of satisfaction. "Good girl. Come on Rosemary, I'll buy you a new one."

Erza and Mirajane laughed, and when Lisanna joined the three, Natsu broke down in front of her. He pointed at the father and daughter walking down the streets. "She didn't take my gift..."

Lisanna studied the cotton candy and took a bite out of it. "Natsu, you know how Jellal feels about giving her food that's been touched. Rosemary's already gotten sick before."

Erza slid a hand down her face, recalling the memory. "Oh God, just remembering it is horrifying. Jellal was so overprotective when he discovered she was sneezing!"

"Jellal is scary, I've never seen him lose his composure so fast!" admitted Natsu.

Lisanna smiled. "You were like that when Happy disappeared. Remember when you tried saving our son from that monster?"

Natsu looked away, pouting like he did when he was a child.

"Well, we just have to hope Jellal doesn't go haywire tonight," said Mirajane.

Erza nodded, grabbing the stroller as everyone pursued Jellal and Rosemary.


	2. PART II OF THE FANTASIA PARADE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosemary wants another baby sibling.

There was something bothering Rosemary as she strolled around the festival with her handsome father. It wasn't the swarms of women who asked Jellal if he was single, nor was it how they assumed Rosemary was his baby sister instead of the child he created. Jellal didn't think he was _that_ young for a parent.

Rosemary didn't care, she was rather proud about having a beautiful dad.

It was something much worse.

Rosemary wanted a playmate.

Needless to say, Erza wasn't around so those women weren't dead. Mirajane had distracted her, giving a knowing look to Jellal because they both knew the attention that would arise from his looks. Being a young parent did that, especially since he was a councillor. Jellal laid low about the marriage to avoid drawing unnecessary attention to his wife and child.

But that clearly wasn't working out.

Rosemary hummed, looking for Natsu as she held the cotton candy in her hand.

"Thanks Daddy!" Rosemary exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his leg and leaning against him.

"Anything for you, sweetheart." Jellal smiled, ruffling her hair before turning their attention to the mob of mages behind them. "Looks like you have some visitors."

"Uncle Natsu!" she ran to the Dragon Slayer and gave him a light slap to his thigh. "We need to talk _alone_."

He gulped, causing Jellal to raise an eyebrow out of curiosity. It was no secret that Natsu was afraid of Jellal, but since when was Rosemary as terrifying as her father? Even Erza wasn't as terrifying as him. She had softened up because of him...but he became overprotective. No, that word was too simple to describe the extent of Jellal's measures to keep his family safe.

 _Especially_ when he found out Erza was having a baby girl. It was as if she became invalid instead of pregnant.

Natsu was in a transfixed daze as Rosemary narrowed her eyes at him. He cleared his throat, trying to sound normal.

"S-sure," he managed to squeak, following Rosemary. While his feet took him somewhere else, Natsu's eyes were locked onto Jellal the entire time. Jellal returned his gawking face with an expression that told him: _If she gets hurt, I'll end your life._ Anyone else would've dismissed it as a friendly and trusting smile.

Rosemary whirled him into a corner of a shady alleyway, and suddenly Natsu was turning away to make sure there was no enemy from behind. He heeded Jellal's warnings very well. It would be twice the horror of having both of the parents gunning after him. Personally though, he found Jellal more horrifying because he barely lost his composure. When a normally smiling person wasn't smiling anymore, it meant bad news.

"So," the younger girl started, arms crossed, "I need your help."

"Huh?" he asked, turning his head back and forth between her and the alleyway extending behind him.

"Remember that day when you talked about babies with Aunt Mira?"

Babies? No, he didn't remember the conversation because, well...he was Natsu. He had the worst memory in the history of mankind. Nevertheless, he nodded hastily.

"How do Mommy and Daddy make a baby for me? I want a baby sister!"

He snorted, "You _are_ a baby."

She pouted. "I want to be an older sister! Tell me how I make Mommy and Daddy give me a baby."

"Oh," finally, he recalled the conversation, the memory vivid in his head. "Yeah, it's really simple. Here," he demonstrated to her at a distance, and Rosemary nodded, taking note of it.

"So I tell them to do this?" she brought her finger closer, and Natsu furiously shook his head.

"NO!" he screeched. "DON'T DO IT OR WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!"

She laughed, "Who would want a baby with you?"

"...so cruel." He spat, before feeling a shiver up his spine.

Another voice appeared from behind Natsu, causing the hairs behind him to stand. "Well, what do we have here?"

Natsu elbowed the person—rather, the item—behind him. A stroller was sent flying with fire magic and it took someone with incredible speed to catch it. The Dragon Slayer scooped Rosemary in his lap, remembering Jellal's warning. "I WON'T LET YOU SCOUNDRELS TOUCH THE FERNANDES BABY!"

" _Ahem_ ," Mirajane coughed, revealing herself along with Erza. She had just recovered the stroller, and her nose was red. Judging by the two observations, Natsu must've flung it into Erza's face.

"What did you just call me!?" demanded Erza, summoning a sword beside her.

Natsu gulped, running for his life.

* * *

Later in the house, Rosemary pounced on Erza as she rested on the couch, while Jellal plated the dinner out on the dining table. Startled, Erza sat up and groggily stared at her daughter. "Rosemary, what's the matter?"

"I have something to tell you." She announced, looking Jellal's way who was still adding the garnish to each plate. If he heard Rosemary, he didn't show any sign of acknowledgement.

"Do you want to talk this over dinner?"

"Mhm," the younger girl led her mother to the dining table, being especially nice to Erza today. After all, her mother was going to give her another sibling.

They both shuffled into the seats as Jellal carried three plates to the table, setting it down to each person.

As he took a seat with his family, Rosemary started, "I want a baby sister."

"..."

"..."

Erza and Jellal looked at each other quizzically before turning back to her. Jellal set his fork down, while Erza twirled the pasta into her utensil.

"I don't think this is fit to be discussed over dinner," said Jellal, casting glances at Erza as he cleared his throat.

"Uncle Natsu taught me how to make babies!"

The parents gasped, Erza choked on the strand of fettuccine in her mouth. Jellal offered her a box of tissues and a glass of water before turning to Rosemary in disbelief. "Sweetheart, come again?"

She jumped off the chair and came between her parents, rolling Jellal's sleeves up. He pulled his hand away from her grasp, "Rosemary, _what are you doing_!?"

"Showing you how to make babies, silly."

"I know very well how to _make_ babies."

Rosemary hummed, grabbing him and Erza by the wrist. "Well, get to it."

Erza, who was red by the time she recovered, furrowed her eyebrows in embarrassment. "We will do no such thing! Not in front of _you_!"

Ignoring their protests, the younger girl brought the parents' index fingers together and held them there for a while. "Now, focus on making babies."

Erza closed her eyes, afraid of the knowledge her daughter acquired. "I'm such a horrible mother," she mumbled.

Jellal watched intensely, wondering if she had learned anything about taking off clothes before doing the deed. If Natsu spoke a word about it, his days were over with the surety of Jellal's Grand Chariot.

A few moments passed, and she finally released their wrists. "There, it's over!"

Jellal studied her quizzically, looking back at his index finger before connecting the dots. "...ah, so it seems Natsu doesn't know any better." Realized Jellal. He should've figured, especially since Natsu's stupidity had no limits.

After closing her eyes intently, Rosemary released her parents. "So, when will the baby arrive at our doorstep?"

"Oh Rosemary..."

It took Erza much longer to realize what Rosemary had done. She cracked an eye open at Jellal and spoke telepathically to him.

_So does this mean we're going to make more babies?_

He smirked. _Only if you want to._


End file.
